These teachings relate generally to relay imagers and spectrometers. More particularly, these teachings relate to relay imagers and spectrometer designs which have adjustable spatial or spectral magnification.
Relay imagers have been used in optical spectrometers and other applications. In the conventional designs, the relay imagers have constant spatial and spectral magnification. Accordingly, there is a need for relay and spectrometer designs that have adjustable spatial and spectral magnification.